Today's information and communication technology provides one with the ability to contact a given person at any time. Some of the available tools that can be used are email messaging, texting, and chatting tools. However, even if the ability to contact the person is present, it is not easy to know or determine whether or not that given person is currently interruptible.
Existing methodologies allow a given user to manually set an indication to indicate one of several states, for example, including “I am available,” or “I am away,” or “Do not disturb.” This type of manually setting states becomes labor intensive in that the given user must constantly reset their status. Not resetting the status, for instance, for the reason that one may have forgotten to do so or was too busy to do so, often results in the user's status being incorrect. This problem is compounded if the given user's status changes frequently.
Another technique monitors the given user's computer or scheduled activity, automatically resetting the user's status. Such technique allows a user to optionally have the user's status automatically switch to “In a meeting” when the user is participating in an online meeting according to the user's scheduled activity saved in the user's computer, and switch back to “I am available” when the online meeting concludes. Although this type of technique may provide automatic status updates, it only covers a subset of needed status updates.
Further, while the laptop or computer Internet Protocol (IP) addresses and Global Positioning System (GPS) on cellular telephones may be used to determine where a given person is located, they do not tell whether the person may be interrupted.